Christina's Aptitude and Choosing Ceremony
by literallycrazynerd
Summary: This short one-shot explains the results of Christina's Aptitude Test and the feelings she feels before the Choosing Ceremony. R & R


"Dauntless, through and through." My tester, Natalie says. My eyes are still closed and completely out of it, trying to forget what I had just done. I had killed one of my favourite things in the world; it was going to bite me but it still doesn't mean that I had to kill it.

I stand up and thank the tester for their honesty as all Candors do and I stumble towards the door and then towards the table of finished Candors. They seem to be having a heated argument about something. My brain is hurting and I can't hear what they say. I walk towards the bus stop and get on the bus to go home.

On the bus home I think again and again how my parents will feel, if they will accept my choice. I will choose Dauntless and I will follow my instincts. I think back to the test and exactly what choices made my decision. Cheese or Knife, I chose the knife with no difficulty, which is definitely Dauntless. Kill the dog or let it bite you, well I certainly killed it. It looked pretty dead to me. Finally to let a man hurt my mother or to attack him, he looked pretty bruised on the ground to me. Dauntless: brave, arrogant, violent, but it is who I am.

I get off a stop early and walk to my house from there. My brain made a subconscious decision that I needed fresh air, to think, to breath, to try and understand why this choice was so hard. I reach my house and as soon as I get inside my mother looks up from the stove with a worried look on her face. I stare at her and shake my head making a gesture for her to talk to me later.

I reach my room and slam my door and drop down onto the bed, I have a white room with one black wall that is covered in pictures and stuff for school. The rest of the furniture in my room is either black or white (as the colour of my faction go). I feel like sleeping but instead the knock on the door distracts me from my father telling me that dinnertime has come.

I walk down to the table extremely distracted and make light conversation with my family with my dinner, a couple of interesting topic show up. Out of the blue my dad said "I heard there was a problem with one of the tests today, they had to put it in manually instead of the normal computer one. Did you hear about that sweetheart Christina?" I looked him with a surprised expression telling him the correct answer, and then out of my stupidity said, "What factions did you too come from?" I looked at my parents and they seemed dumbfounded that I could tell that they were not Candor-born. "Well Christina," my mother started with an annoyed tone, "I was originally from Amity and your father here was from Erudite and as I might add I am so very glad I left Amity." "Me too, but with Erudite sweetie." My dad added quickly.

I finished my dinner through all the arguments and debates on the table and then left and went to my room. My mum came into the room and spoke quickly but surely, "Okay, I know that you were not the manual person but can you tell me what you got for your test because I know it is not Candor, is it Christina?"

"No mum, it's not. I was told that I am Dauntless through and through." I look down and my mother walks out of the room. I wake in the morning at about 11:00, I get up and I realise that I have sub-consciously decided to move to Dauntless.

My body goes on autopilot and before I realise it I am already catching the bus with my parents to the ceremony. This year it is being held at Abnegation. We arrive at the room and my parents sit with the other Candor's while I stand around the edge of the room with all the other 16 year olds.

They decide to start from the end of the alphabet and move forward from there, this therefore means that I will be more toward the end simply because my last name is Manto*. There is only one thing that catches my eye as I watch 'Beatrice Prior' from Abnegation chooses Dauntless. The crowd gasps and as I go up and slice my hand and place it over the flames I look at 'Beatrice' and think that we are going to be really good friends.


End file.
